Disappearing Light
by RasberryHiyata
Summary: Mikey is confused and a little bit hurting. One of his friends is in the hospital and tension is rising in the lair. Of course, being Mikey he tries to make everyone loosen up, but what will happen when someone is preparing something that no one wants?
1. Chapter 1

**Disappearing Light**

Michaelangelo stared at the TV, bored and worried out of his mind. One of his best friends and his brothers crush is in a coma and he could do nothing. He sighed before flipping to a diffrent channedl but as soon as one of his brothers walked in with the two girls that were staying with them he quickly put on his usual facade.  
"Argh! There's never anything good on on Sundays!" the orange masked ninja complained.  
"Oh, come on, there has to be something on." Bunya told him as she walked up and sat next to him on the couch.  
"Ugh." Both Katherine and Raph grunted before looking at each other angrily and quickly turned their heads around so their backs faced each other.  
"What's wrong with them?" Mikey asked Bunya in a quiet voice.  
"Oh nothing, except that the two of them had a lovers quarrel. Aren't they just the cutest couple?" she giggled.  
"What!?" the two exclaimed simultaneously.  
Katherine glared at Bunya. "Ugh, whatever." she growled before storming out of the room.  
Raph just muttered angrily under his breath as he too left the room but went staight to the dojo, trying to stay away from Katherine.  
Mikey and Bunya sat there on the couch quietly looking at each other with grins on their faces for a while. "Do you really think Kat and Raph make a good couple?"  
"Yeah. Hey I was wondering, who would be the Uke and who would be the Seme? I think Raph would be the seme because Kat's still a girl even though she acts tough."  
"Uh..."Michaelangelo couldn't really answer that question, it was kind of weird thinking about it so he decided to change the subject, "What rhymes with orange?"  
"Zoeringe of course!" Bunya told him, not noticing the change of subject.  
"What's a Zoeringe?" he asked.  
"It's a type of plant back on my home planet it's really cool looking too. I wish you could see it."  
"Yeah, me too."  
The two of them sat there qietly again, both smiling. Bunya frowned a little, about to ask Mikey a question, but Mikey had spoken first.  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked getting up already and picking one out.  
Bunya could only smile softly at him.  
"Sure."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bunya opened her eyes and tried to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered that her and Mikey, plus Klunk, had had a movie marathon. She shifted a little then noticed soemthing.  
Bunya looked up a little and saw that she and Mikey had cuddled together during the night. The rabbit girl stifled a yawn before slowly getting off the couch, careful not to wake Mikey.  
She stood up and decided to go to her little secret hiding place. Bunya glanced back at Michaelanelo before going out the entrance of the lair. She was careful not to fall into the dirty and absolutely unsanitary water because she knew she would get sick by it.  
Bunya hopped across before running deeper into the sewers.

Michaelangelo opened his eyes slowly. He sat up from where he was laying on the couch, rubbing his eyes.  
When he did sit up he caused Klunk to fall off his chest and thump on the ground in fright, landing on his feet of course.  
"Oh no! Klunk, I'm sorry!" Mikey apoligised as he went to the floor to stroke his cat and help calm him down.  
As Klunk walked away, finally calm, Mikey looked around for Bunya. He stood up and went to check if she was in the kitchen.  
When he saw that she wasn't in the kitchen he just shrugged and went to play videogames. He was just about to set up the game when Donatello wemerged from his lab.  
"Hey Don!" he greeted his older brother as Don walked pas him slowly.  
"Mm..."Don greeted Mikey in a tired tone as he started to make some coffe.  
"Hey, Don, have you seen Bunya?" Mikey asked hopefully, though he knew the answer since Donny has been in his lab a lot recently.  
"No Mike, I haven't seen Bunya." Don answered, a little more awake than before.  
"Ok." Then Michaelangelo turned back around and continued to play his video game.  
Klunk had slunk back and rubbed his furry orange head against Mikey's elbow.  
"Aww, hey Klunk." Mikey paused the game and scratched behind Klunks ear affectionately.  
The lair door opened loudly, making Mikey and Donny jump and look up from what they were doing ad the saw a steak of white and a few other colors run by them.  
"Kaaatherrriiiiinnne!!!" Bunya yelled as she jumped up onto the balcony that led to the rooms. "Chaaaallleennge!!"she called at Raphael's door before taking off towards the dojo.  
Mikey and Don looked at each other for a while, a grin spreading across Michaelangelo's face before he got up and headed towards the dojo to watch Kat and Bunya spar. He was Katherine jump down form the balcony and head toward the dojo, followed by Raphael and Leonardo.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here's a list of explanations of a few things that will appear in this chapter. 1. Bowen - He is an old friend of Katherine and Bunya's from when they were back on their home planet. 2. Veschqa - this is the name of the planet that Katherine and Bunya had come from. On this planet time goes by faster than on Earth, that's why the people of this planet would live a lot longer on earth than on their planet. On Veschqa people stop physically growing in their mid-thirties then continue to age physically age in their early fifties. 3. There are two major Kingdoms on Veschqa. The Qalen Kingdom, and the Lafrond Kingdom. 4. Qalen Kingdom - This Kingdom is ruled by the Frio's, which is the house-cat like race of the planet. 5. Lafrond Kingdom - This Kingdom is ruled by the Fastens, which is the falcon like race of the planet. 6. Sastanians - The snake like race of the planet. Humans would call them Naga. 7. Basstrals - The bat like race of the planet. They look a little like gargoyles on Earth. 8. Tindreds - The tiger like race of the planet. 9. Rastilians - The rabbit like race of the planet. This is the name of Bunya's race. 10. Lycorians - The lynx like race of the planet. This is the name of Bowen's race. 11. Dafros - The domestic dog like race of this planet. These are some of the many races that live on Bunya's and Kat's planet. They are all humanoid. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Bunya had her fans out and stood in a battle stance, waiting as Katherine got ready with her katana.

She noted that the four guys were sitting at the edge to watch the two of them spar with weapons. She knew their reason too. It always is exciting to watch a well trained samurai and ninja fight.

Bunya waited until Kat charged at her. She twirled to the left like a dancer to doge the attack, with a wide grin on her face. Katherine turned back around and did a series of flourishes at Bunya, who either dodged out of the way or blocked with her fans.

They booth paused after a while. Katherine had gotten a few hits in and Bunya had done the same. The two girls stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

This time Bunya made the first move jumping up into the air, getting ready to give Katherine a drop kick. She missed and hit the ground. She couldn't help but flinch a little at the impact.

Before Bunya could recover from her failed attack, Katherine crouched low, one hand holding her katana, before pouncing. Bunya turned in time to be tackled and have a sword pointing straight at her head. One of her fans were close to the hilt of the sword, so if it were a real battle she would have probably been able to hold the sword back for a while before it struck her.

The two girls stared at each other for at least a minute before Katherine got off of Bunya. "You did well, Bunya." Katherine held out her hand and helped Bunya back on her feet.

The two bowed to each other and as they were about to turn to leave Mikey burst out "That was awesome!"

That night when she was sure everyone was asleep Bunya ran off to her secret area. Bunya stared at the ship she had been fixing. She and Katherine were foreigners to whole of Earth, they are what humans, and mutants in some cases, would call extraterrestrials or aliens.

Their ship had crashed when they landed, of course. Even though Kat and she agreed on staying on earth forever, she couldn't help but feel the need to stay in contact with her family.

Bunya pulled a couple of switches and pushed a button. She listened as the silent engine that could only be heard by her kind, sputtered to life. It was a small ship, big enough to fit two people and a few boxes of cargo. She climbed into the ship through a hatch in the side then sat down in the pilots seat.

Bunya then touched a screen that was a little ways above the steering controls and started to push some of the buttons like a keyboard, the places she touched lighting up and then dimming a little. Soon a screen slowly and jerkily came down out of the roof of the ship. First there was only white noise and then a picture began to show.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" she asked as she stared at the screen. After a while of waiting she saw someone run up to the screen on the other side of the transmission.

"Hello!? Who is this?" she noticed that the person who had answered her call was not a rabbit humanoid at all, but instead it was a lynx humanoid.

"Bowen!?" she gasped in shock as she looked at his features.

"What? How do you know my….Bunya?" Bowen had certainly changed from when she had last saw her friend. One was that he was way older looking than before, around his mid-thirties in human years, and he had a few scars marred over his face. One over the nose, under the jaw, and several on the top right side of his head where his ear used to be.

" Where have you been Bunya? You don't look a day older from since you left." Bowen couldn't help but say, his relief showing in his eyes, though his ear twitched slightly in agitation.

"I….Katherine a-and I landed o-on a planet called E-earth a few months ago." Bunya explained.

"A few months!? It's been years here on Veschqa!" Bowen exclaimed.

"Really!?"

"Yeah really. Anyways Bunya, I'm glad you contacted us. Don't worry, your family is fine." Bowen reassured her as he saw the look on her face, "Though I can't tell you everything now, so I'll make it brief. The Frio's, Sastanians, Basstrals, and the Tindereds have formed an alliance and declared war against the Rastilians, Lycorians, Dafro's, and the Fastens! So far we're the one's who are losing."

"Wait a sec! Aren't the Frio's Kat's race? Why would the Qalen Kingdom want to start a war with the Lafrond Kingdom!?"

"I don't know. But we're losing badly. Since you're….I would like to ask…to bring reinforcements or….come back so….teach magic to….the others! Most of the magicians have been…..out!"

"What!? This can't be happening! Bowen, try to speak louder! I think the connection is being severed!" Bunya yelled as she watched the screen static in horror.

"There….more time left! We need….help as soon as possible!.....Bring Katherine if you can!" Then in the screen there was an explosion. Bowen turned around with a glare at something behind him, his voice lowering as he growled. Bunya listened as there was a bang somewhere and watched as Bowen crouched low out of sight and charged at something. She saw a glow of him casting a weak spell before the connection was completely lost.

The rabbit girl sat in her seat stunned for several minutes, staring at the blank screen. She then quickly got up and ran back towards the Lair on all fours, desperate to tell Katherine the news of what is happening back at their home planet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mikey's P.O.V

I had been asleep on the couch after watching Night at the Museam 2, when I heard Bunya barging in from the lair entrance. She had surprised me so bad that I literally jumped and fell out of the couch. I groaned a bit before propping myself up on the palms of my hands and knees; looking up at her, feeling a bit exasperated. "Yo, dudette, whatcha doin'?" I asked her. She was breathing hard, like she had been running from a glob monster for dear life, and only glanced at me once before, uh, wow. She **bounded **away to where Kat slept. Never thought I'd see her actually do THAT in my lifetime.

So, my natural curiousity got the best of me and I followed her. Using my mad ninja skills to be as quiet as possible. I finally got close enough to listen but not get caught, and what I heard wasn't exactly what I was thinking would be said. "…Katherine! We have to go back and help them!"

"No. We don't." Kat's voice was low and getting close to threatening.

"But it's Bowen! And others! They're our friends! Why don't you want to go!" Bunya's voice raised a little bit higher.

"We came here so that we could get away from that mess. We promised that after we left we'd forget about everything we left behind except for things we cared about. Remember?"

Bunya's voice also lowered to a cool level when she spoke next. I felt other presences behind me; glancing back I saw my brothers also curiously looking over my shoulder after being awoken from the yelling. "Yeah, I remember. And I didn't forget what was important either. I can't believe you. So, not even Bowen was important to you? Even though he played a huge role in helping you escape from the life you hated so much?" Bunya narrowed her eyes as her ears pulled back a bit to show her contempt. " I never thought you were so cold."

"Bunya-" Katherine started, but Bunya lifted her left hand at eye level to block Katherines view of her face. She turned her head to the side disappointment and sadness deep in her eyes.

"I'm going after I fix the ship up Kat. With or without you. Even if you don't care, my family and Bowen are in the midst of the war on our planet." With that I couldn't help but be stunned and frozen in place as Bunya completely turned her back on Kat and nearly marched slash sprint out of the room and into the 'garage'. I turned to look at my bro's and saw that their postures and faces pretty much physically personified what I am feeling right now. I started when Katherine smoothly and silently walked out of the room and headed to the dojo, completely ignoring us just as Bunya had.

My brothers and I all stood there for a moment, stunned. I looked towards Leo as I heard him sigh and saw that he had two fingers holding the bridge of his beak with his head slightly down. One arm propped up on top of the other; which was crossed over his chest. "Now what?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I…guess I should go see if Bunya needs any, uh, help with ship." I heard Donny say as he slowly made his way towards the garage, leaving the rest of us to try and figure out what to do to distract ourselves after hearing what we just heard.


End file.
